Insufficiently Spectacular!
by Kate-Emma
Summary: Royce bargains his way back into Spectacular!, but is the backstabber really in for the long haul, or is he playing games? Janet/Royce/Courtney/Nikko :: Fanmade Spectacular! Sequel
1. Part 1: The Mystery Guy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Spectacular!_ But I have met Tammin Sursok, back when she was on _Home and Away_. Nice girl!

**A/N: **Okay, so where did this come from? Well; a few areas really. 1. My fave _Spectacular!_ character is Janet. I love her faith and naivety. She believes in yetis and the Loch Ness Monster! She's adorable. 2. My crush on Simon Curtis. He's sooo hot. *claws* and 3. The scene from 'Something to Believe In' during Janet's chorus where Royce is enjoying it all just a _little_ too much. So now you know how my brain works (and just how closely I've been re-watching _Spectacular!_ since it aired here a few weeks ago), I give you…

-

Insufficiently Spectacular!

**Summary: **Royce bargains his way back into Spectacular!, but is the backstabber really in for the long haul, or is he playing games? (Love Square - Janet/Royce/Courtney/Nikko)

-

"Roll call tachies!" Courtney's voice carried over the empty auditorium as she walked in, clutching her clipboard under her arm. It had been eight weeks since they'd been brutally disqualified from the Nationals and since then Courtney had started dating Nikko, Robin had broken her ankle twice and fallen down a flight of stairs, Nikko had toured five states (including their own – Washington) and Flux's album had sold over 500,000 copies. In such a short space of time great things had happened for almost everyone in the group, rising from the Nationals until they had reached new heights. Now, even though they hadn't won the Nationals search, they had been handed a Wild Card into a Kentucky-based competition. It was this good news that came clipped to Courtney's clipboard that afternoon. "Are we all here?"

"All minus one." Caspian said from the front of the stage where he sat, one leg curled beneath him. "Still no sign of lover girl."

It had been Spectacular!-wide knowledge for a fortnight now that Janet had a new boyfriend. Being her best friend, Courtney had known for a lot longer than that, but still the identity of the mystery beau remained, well, a mystery. "Well, that's okay, I can tell her later. I have great news!" Courtney withdrew the poster and held it up for the others to read. "What is it?"

"We're playing guessing games now?" Tajid grinned as he looked up from his computer.

"'Kentucky Show Choir Championships.' Read it tachies. Read it and feel inspired!" She handed it to Lara, the girl nearest to her. "Pass it around and remember: this is our Nationals people. No obsessive judges, no numbers limit and, most importantly, no Tada!"

"Kentucky Championships? You have to be a Nationals winner to get into this." Robin said, passing the note on as she leant all her weight on her one good leg.

"Or a Wild Card." Courtney grinned. "Guess who's a Wild Card?" She withdrew from her clipboard another slip of paper. "Wild Card 2 of 3: Spectacular!, Washington State. Get excited! We're going to Kentucky!"

The group before Courtney got very excited, but it was Caspian's reality check that brought them back. "Wait, Kentucky is in eight weeks. Nikko's on tour for the next three months."

Courtney sighed. "I know, he says he's going to come back for it. He promised."

"Or you could give the lead role to someone else." Came a voice from the doorway. They all looked up to see Janet had finally arrived, covered in a large waterproof jacket that Courtney recognised but couldn't figure out why. "Hey, sorry I'm late."

"It's fine. I've got some good news. We got a Wild Card to Kentucky Championships." Janet's eyes went as wide as saucers.

"That's why you want Nikko back? Wow, that's awesome. I thought you meant another performance, sorry." She gave a small grin. "This is so cool Court. We're going to Kentucky!"

"Wait a minute again…" Caspian spoke again. "You said 'no Tada'. They should be there after winning Nationals."

"Apparently Royce has gone AWOL. No news on what's happened to him."

"Uh, I might have an answer to that." Janet spoke up from just behind Courtney where she had stood reading the Wild Card news off the clipboard. All eyes turned in her direction. "Tammi kicked him out of Tada after they won Nationals. She obviously forgot the Kentucky Championships were on this year."

Courtney failed to hide a smile. "I knew she was a fraud. Everybody knows what years the Kentucky Championships are held. Every five years since 1994." She stopped the grinning and looked at her best friend. "Wait, why do you know so much about Royce Du Luc's fall out with Tada? It wasn't in the Show Choir News."

Janet got nervous, twisting her toe into the carpeted auditorium floor. "Long story."

"Then shorten it." Courtney returned, uneasiness appearing in her voice.

"I might just show you." Hurrying back to the auditorium doors, Janet pulled them open and waved to someone outside. The group inside watched on in silence as their ex-member and one-time enemy walked back inside. Royce gave them all a half-hearted wave as he took Janet's hand. "That mystery guy?" Janet tried not to look too guilty, but she failed under the glare she was receiving from Courtney. A look as cold as ice.

-

_Next chapter: _What's Royce's story? Will Spectacular! welcome him back after everything he's done? And what news does Nikko have that will hurt Courtney's dream?


	2. Part 2: Disapproval

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Spectacular!

**A/N: **A big thanks to _JustOneBreath_ who has Story Alerted this piece and _Skyski_ who has Favourited, Alerted and Reviwed! Cheers for the support. But, gee I would love some more reviews… hint hint. Am I being subtle enough? Just a line or two. Please. Say yes!

-

Insufficiently Spectacular!

-

**Summary: **Royce bargains his way back into Spectacular!, but is the backstabber really in for the long haul, or is he playing games? (Love Square - Janet/Royce/Courtney/Nikko)

_Previously: _Spectacular! were handed a second chance to shine, but it's one they may have to do without their enigmatic lead male singer. Meanwhile the identity of Janet's new mystery beau is revealed to be none other than Royce Du Luc…

-

"Say something Court." Janet's face failed to hide the disappointment etched across it. She had never been very good at hiding her emotions, especially not from her best friend of many years, but this time it was obvious to even the most oblivious individual. Guilt. The look on Courtney's face had only heightened that. Courtney wasn't happy at all. "Please Court."

"What do you want me to say Janet? That this is fantastic? The best thing to happen to Spectacular! since the invention of glitter?" Janet's head hung at Courtney's out of character sarcasm. "Royce is banned from this auditorium!"

"Courtney, don't over react…" Royce made to intervene but Courtney's cold look shot him down. He fell silent, turning his gaze to the floor.

"Janet, this _thing_ is a charlatan, a mountebank, a back-stabber." Caspian spoke up, spitting the word 'thing' in reference to Royce with the venom it so rightly deserved. "How can you even think about giving him a chance?"

"You don't know the whole story." Janet protested.

But Courtney was having none of it. "I know enough of the story, I know enough about him and I know enough about you. You're naïve Janet. You believe in Bigfoot, the Loch Ness Monster and poltergeist. They're not real Janet and whatever he's told you is just the same." She grabbed her bag. "But I'm not going to stand here and argue with you about this. If you really are my best friend, then you'll know why this…" she danced one accusatory finger between Janet and Royce, "is never going to be acceptable." Stalking past them she shoved open the auditorium doors and left without another word. The rest of Spectacular!, leaving their cold glares directed at the couple in the doorway, went back to their private conversations. Janet just sighed. She hadn't expected a resounding welcome or acceptance, but she hadn't expected this either.

"Maybe you should go talk to her in private. This obviously is a big shock for her."

Janet sighed. "You know Courtney. You know that won't be enough." She sighed. "Maybe she's right."

Royce's hand dropped hers. "I'm sorry, what?"

"She's my best friend and I've gone behind her back."

Royce folded his arms. "Okay. Look, you clearly have a decision to make so maybe I'll just let you do it." Then, turning his back on her, Royce left as well. With a sigh Janet leant on the chair behind her fighting back the tears prickling in her eyes, threatening to spill over. 'Well done Janet,' she scolded herself, 'stuffed up again.'

*

Courtney trudged up the stairs of Nikko's apartment, too immersed in her own self-pity to notice she was about to walk right into Stavros. He caught her by the shoulders and stopped her. "Woah." Courtney looked up with a sigh. "Hey, are you alright?"

Courtney shrugged. "Yeah? Is Nikko here?"

"Rooftop, go right through." Stavros pointed her inside and she slid past him, pushing open the doors and stepping out onto the roof. Joey Rome (or whom Courtney still called Mr. Romano despite knowing it wasn't his real name) and the rest of Flux stood with him. They seemed to be discussing something hurriedly, Nils and Eric seemingly disagreeing with Nico and Mr. Romano. Nils spotted her watching on first and waved her over.

"Hey," Nikko left the group and came to her, dropping a kiss on the side of her head. As he pulled away he noticed Courtney's downtrodden expression. "What's wrong?"

"Three words: Royce. Du. Luc." She counted the words off on her fingers. "Seemingly leaving and taking our Nationals with him just wasn't enough."

"What has that preppy little garden gnome done now?" Nikko growled, still keen to finish off the cardboard cutout.

"He's managed to convince Janet that he deserves a second chance." Nikko looked confused but Courtney just held up a hand. "It's a long story, I'll tell you later when my first desire isn't to throttle him." Nikko chuckled. "Anyway, I have good news. Spectacular! just got invited to perform in Kentucky at the Show Choir Championships. It's not exactly the AFJC Nationals but it's a chance." Nikko grinned, happy for her. "How awesome is that?"

"Well, I have some good news too. We've just been invited to tour Canada!"

"What?" Courtney squealed and Nikko grinned. "That's even more awesome!" She gave Nikko a hug, proud of him. "Looks like both our dreams are coming true."

"We deserve it." Courtney nodded, quickly forgetting the whole Royce and Janet business. Nikko continued. "Tour starts in October."

"Wait, what?" Courtney pulled away from him with a frown. "The Championships are on October 24th and 25th."

Nikko sighed. "We'll be in Vancouver."

Courtney put her face in her hands, unable to believe her bad luck. It was all weighing down on her and right now all she wanted to do was cry, but in the end she put on a brave face. "It'll be okay, we'll, uh, we'll sort something out, right?"

Nikko played along, seeing she was hurting. "Of course we will." Then he hugged her again, neither keen to face the reality before them. They couldn't achieve both dreams together. They had to choose. It was one or the other…

*

Royce's headache burned the back of his eyes. Popping two paracetamol and rubbing at his temples, he tried to forget about the disaster that had been that day. He didn't know what he'd expected when he'd turned up at Spectacular!'s rehearsals. Forgiveness seemed ridiculously far-fetched, but it had been Janet's persistence that had driven him to attempt a return. Her naivety had been refreshing to him, a welcome change to Tammi and her Ta-Da army who had come equipped with enough paranoia to sink a ship. Every one of them had caused him enough stress to last him a lifetime. The creative freedom he'd lived with during his time at Spectacular! had been snuffed out by Tammi's naturally controlling tendencies. Every lame dance step, every boring song choice and every bad decision had been down to Tammi. Despite losing the trophy he'd given up friends, freedom and most importantly Courtney Lane for, he couldn't help but be thankful he was free of Tammi's reign of terror.

When he'd seen Spectacular!'s performance that night at the Nationals something had taken over, something that was awoken when Tammi had strutted off trophy in hand – they were having fun. Some time ago he'd given up fun for success. Given up why he'd joined show choir in the first place. Somewhere along the line this had become work instead.

So when Janet found him in the Nationals green room frowning at the wall and wondering what he'd do now he was between groups, his guard had been down. And her words had been a breath of fresh air. 'It's not the end of the world,' she smiled in her usual happy-go-lucky tone. 'At least you're not endangered, like the Yowie.' He'd grinned then, despite being aware that Janet did genuinely believe Yowies were real.

He'd surprised himself then with a compliment. 'I didn't know you could sing like that.' She'd shrugged. 'Well, you sounded amazing.'

She'd given her shy smile then. 'You weren't so bad yourself.' After that the Indian guy Tajid had turned up and led her away, surprising himself again as he realised he'd wanted her to stay. After that going after her hadn't been questionable. She'd gotten under his skin. No one did that without a fight.

But now he seemed to be responsible for her fall-out with Courtney and after everything Royce had put his ex through over the past year (leaving Spectacular!, joining Ta-Da, various moves that seemed planned to inflict the ultimate insult on the preppy brunette), he couldn't rip apart her friendship with Janet. Even if it meant a throbbing headache and a whole lot of regrets.

The thumping in his head was eventually echoed in his ears by tapping on the front door. His stomach lurching in the hope it was Janet come to give him good news, he hastened down the hall and pulled it open, frowning at the brunette grinning back at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I can't come visit an old friend?" Tammi Dyson just beamed and slid past him, inviting herself inside. "We need to talk."

-

_Next chapter: _Royce refuses to take 'no' for an answer, Courtney tries to convince Nikko to stick with Spectacular! and the vote goes up for Spectacular!'s lead male soloist: Nikko or Royce?


	3. Part 3: Dominoes

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Spectacular! but I've been told Royce Du Luc is in the mail… hee hee. Music by Van Morrison.

**A/N: **Song lyrics are in _italics_.

-

Insufficiently Spectacular!

-

**Summary: **Royce bargains his way back into Spectacular!, but is the backstabber really in for the long haul, or is he playing games? (Love Square - Janet/Royce/Courtney/Nikko)

_Previously: _Courtney took the news of Royce and Janet as well as can be expected, Nikko came with good and bad news of a tour in Canada for Flux and Royce was visited by bad news of his own – Tammi Dyson.

-

Janet's lounge room was a mess. Her mother was always at work paying off the mortgage, her father spent all free hours working on his new novel (he was an adequately successful crime writer with two novels under his belt) so it was down to Janet to clean up. Polishing and taking her anger out on the coffee table that afternoon, Janet's thoughts drifted back to the day after the Nationals, the day Royce had first turned up at her house. He'd been waiting for her on her porch when she'd come home from an afternoon out with Courtney (an afternoon that had been led by a discussion about Courtney's kiss with a certain rockstar-in-training). She'd frowned at the sight of him.

"Royce? What are you doing here?" She'd assumed only one thing. "Courtney isn't here."

"I know." He'd stood then, sticking his hands in his pockets surprisingly nervous. "I hoped to find someone to talk to and I thought of you."

Janet had just pulled out her door keys. "And why do you think I'd listen?" But she'd already known then that she would, it was just the kind of person she was. "After everything you've done to Spectacular! you don't really deserve my time."

"You're right, I don't, but I can ask can't I?"

After that she'd left him there on the doorstep for a few minutes, eager to see if he was as keen as he made out. When she re-emerged five minutes later with two glasses of iced tea he was still there. Funnily enough conversation came easily. After that things had stayed easy. They didn't talk about him leaving Spectacular! or the many things he'd done to hurt them all. They just talked about the things they had in common, which was actually quite a lot of things. It was just better that way. Not that avoiding the issue made it go away. The Courtney spat that afternoon had assured her of that. Now she was left with a mess on her hands that she knew she'd have to clean up – much like the living room before her.

"Dad, you left your sandwich down here!" She called upstairs, grabbing the plate off the couch and going to the bottom of the stairs. "Dad!"

"I'll be down in a minute. I had a shot of inspiration," her father called back. Janet just smiled.

"I'll bring it up t…" she stopped as the front doorbell rang. "Let me just get that." Dumping the sandwich on the table by the door, Janet pulled it open and frowned at the figure on the doorstep. "Royce?" He gave a small smile. "What are you doing here?"

"A peace offering." He held up a bag of what looked to be Thai food, Janet's favourite. "Plus I know it's your night to cook." He was right, but then as the only child of two workaholics, almost EVERY night was her night to cook. Janet frowned, unsure whether to give in. Of course she wanted to let him in, but at the same time he'd said he'd give her space to decide what to do about the feud with Courtney. This wasn't exactly giving her space. Royce seemed to read the expression. "I won't stay, this is just for you." He handed it over and Janet glanced inside.

"Thank you." He gave a silent shrug.

"Who is it darling?" Janet's dad yelled from upstairs.

"The delivery boy!" Janet called back with a grin. She frowned at the food again then thumbed back behind her. "There's a lot here. Maybe you should stay."

Royce smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that." Then he followed her inside, pushing the front door closed behind him.

*

"You can push it back!" Courtney sighed into her phone as she entered the auditorium the next day, frowning at the group before her. Everyone was there, including Janet, but there was (thankfully) no sign of Royce. Janet stood as Courtney entered and she hoped it had something to do with Janet's admission that Courtney was right and Royce was bad news. Of course, right now, her issue was with Nikko and his Canada trip. Kentucky registration was in a fortnight. If she didn't register their song and troupe names, they could face the same problems as Nationals – disqualified for performing with unregistered members. Not to mention a lack of practice. It was a disaster.

"We're trying to get dates changed now. Look, we're mid practice, let me call you back Court." Then Nikko hung up. Snapping her phone shut Courtney knew she had to tell the rest what was going on. It was unfair to leave them out of it.

"Alright everyone, gather around, we need a chat."

"Court, can I talk to you?" Janet said, hastening to Courtney's side as soon as the brunette put away her cell.

"Later, I have some news first." The rest of Spectacular! gathered around. "Nikko just got some good, no, great news. Flux is touring Canada!" The group cheered and clapped for their friend. Courtney hushed them with a hand. "The problem is, it's in October. He may not be able to make it to Kentucky."

"What!" Caspian gasped. "We can't do this without him."

"He might make it, and he'll make most of the practices, but it's all on a wing and a prayer." Courtney sighed. "I just thought you should know."

"So maybe we need a new male vocalist?" Janet spoke up, all eyes turning in her direction. "Someone who isn't weighed down by the restraints of touring and other projects."

"Who do you have in mind?" Tajid asked, glancing at Caspian in the assumption she meant him.

"Royce."

"Not an option." Courtney snapped, closing down Janet's suggestion quickly.

"Why? He wants back in. He's prepared to give it his all."

"Not an option." Courtney repeated, putting her things down on a chair three rows back from the stage and sitting down. "Anyway, if he's so keen to prove himself, where is he?"

"He's outside, waiting for me to clear his return with you."

"We can do this with Nikko, we can. Come on guys; remember how we were before he joined? We were a mess. We can't do this without him."

"And we can't do this without a lead male vocalist either." Janet added.

Courtney sighed. "I'd rather risk a few bad practices with Nikko then a whole lot of worse practices with…" she paused as Royce entered the auditorium. "With him." Courtney turned away from the doors and looked back at Janet.

"Well then why don't we put it to a vote?"

"There's nothing to vote for!"

Janet shook her head. "You're all for free speech for us, as long as it means we agree with you and your boyfriend."

"I think I speak on behalf of everyone when I say Spectacular! would be better off with me and my boyfriend then you and your backstabbing one." Courtney returned just as coldly, Janet turning away as the group started to wander away to their own positions around the auditorium, embarrassed by the sudden fighting between the best friends. Their moves woke Courtney to reality. She had promised long ago she would stop being so controlling. It was time she acted on that promise. "Okay, let's put it to the vote." She stood, walking up to the stage and gathering everyone's eyes. "It's simple: Nikko – our saviour, hero, the guy who has never let us down before or Royce."

Janet joined her on the stage, keen to stand up for her cause. "Royce – voted one of the best soloists in show choir history. A fan favourite. A…" Janet failed under Courtney's cold look.

Royce joined Janet on the stage and smiled at her. "Let me." He turned to the group. "I don't have to tell you why you should let me sing for you. I can just show you." He withdrew from his pocket a small white MP3 player and passed it back to Tajid who was standing near the docking station. "Van Morrison, it should be up already." Tajid nodded and plugged it in. Royce looked back at the audience. "Plus I have no plans for October 24th. Even if you don't let me sing for you, I'll still be there cheering on Janet." Janet blushed from beside him and hung her head a little in embarrassment. Having just made her way back to her seat in the audience, Courtney scowled. 'Here comes the charm', she thought. Royce continued. "So you may as well use me."

Courtney took a moment to speak up, realising the charm was working better than she'd first feared. The line was dangerously threatening, but enough at first. "Oh, and if you decide to bring in a new male vocalist, you can start looking for a new female one too." She leant back then, crossing her arms over her chest and watching all eyes turn on her.

Royce stepped to the front of the stage, looking down at Spectacular!'s once bossy but now silent leader. "You refuse to sing with me?" Courtney nodded, making it obvious to the others that she would never work with Royce ever again if it were humanly possible. "Okay." He glanced back at Tajid. "Domino, track 5."

Janet gasped and stepped toward him. "Don't do this. We can't lose Courtney."

"She won't leave, she loves Spectacular! too much. Anyway, it's someone else's time to shine and I know just the person." He gave her a smile before he stepped forward and started to sing. "_Don't want to discuss it. I think it's time for a change. You may get disgusted, start thinking that I'm strange_." Royce started down the stairs and towards the audience. Courtney listened on in silent anger. The choice of song was enough to convince her that Royce would not let up until he was in charge of Spectacular!, but this didn't surprise her one bit. What hurt the most was that Janet looked happy to sit back and let it happen. "_In that case I'll go underground, get some heavy rest. Never have to worry about what is worst and what is best_." Courtney turned her gaze to Janet, the small part-Asian girl getting into the whole thing, grinning and dancing in one spot. "_Oh domino, roll me over Romeo, there you go... ooooohhhh, domino._" As the chorus finished Royce managed an impromptu few dance steps in the aisle, gathering Spectacular's back-up dancer Gigi into the move. As she re-took her seat and Royce moved on to verse two to continue sweeping her show choir off their feet, Gigi grinned back at Courtney. The look fell as soon as her eyes met Courtney's. It was also at that exact moment that she realized - she and Nikko were done. Janet and Royce owned Spectacular! now. "_There's no need for arguments, there's no arguments at all. And if you never hear from him, that just means he didn't call_." He'd reached Janet now and Courtney could see in his eyes he was silently asking her to step in. She wasn't surprised at all when Janet did just that.

"_Or vice versa, that depends on wherever you're at. And if you never hear from me that just means I would rather not, no…_" Courtney sighed at the look on Janet's face. She was enjoying this far too much now. She'd had a taste of lead female vocalist and it wasn't the kind of addiction you could break easily. "_Oh domino, call me over Romeo, there you go_." Royce spun and dipped her and Janet laughed her little giggle, a laugh that Courtney had liked before but now was irritated by. No one would ever call Janet the smartest fish in the fish tank, but to fall for the games of a guy like Royce Du Luc? That wasn't just stupid, it was also being a bad friend. Royce was her ex! There was an unspoken code amongst friends - don't date the ex. Even if he's Jake Gyllenhaal and he's begging on one knee, you don't date your best friend's ex! As Royce finished up the group burst into applause. Courtney stood with a sigh.

"Congratulations," she started over the group's clapping. Janet looked away from Royce and met Courtney's eye with a frown. "I think the decision is unanimous." She dropped her clipboard to the seat beside her. "They're all yours now Royce." Then, grabbing her belongings, Courtney stalked from the auditorium.

-

_Next chapter: _Will Courtney really leave Spectacular! for good? Can Janet save their friendship? And why has Tammi returned for Royce?


	4. Part 4: Rag Tag

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Spectacular! If I did, Ta-Da wouldn't have won; Janet would've cos I love her!

**A/N: **I have a challenge for you. Roll on over to Youtube, find Simon Curtis' (aka Royce) page and check out deets on his new song Delusional. It's pop-tastic and I love it cos A: it's Simon and B: it sounds like Darren Hayes and I LURVE Darren Hayes. So yeah. Oh and do what the man says so we get free downloads. K, link is… watch?v=IcgaCu2wiAI. Stick that behind the Youtube usual and enjoy pop greatness! Oh, and Ghostbusters. And heck-larious footage of Simon mouthing along to this own song. Hee hee. Anyways, enough from me…

Shout-out to everyone who has this on Story Alert. Cheers peeps. Review?

-

Insufficiently Spectacular!

-

**Summary: **Royce bargains his way back into Spectacular!, but is the backstabber really in for the long haul, or is he playing games? (Love Square - Janet/Royce/Courtney/Nikko)

_Previously: _Royce did something nice for Janet, but was there a motive behind it? Courtney realised she would have to face Kentucky without Nikko, and Royce sang and danced his way not only back into Spectacular! but back into control as well…

-

"Courtney!" Janet's voiced bridged the distance between them as Courtney stormed from the auditorium and out into the school's halls. People stopped and looked at the commotion as Janet's voice rose again, emotion cracking. "Court, please, stop." Courtney did just that, but she didn't turn to face her best friend. "Please, can we talk?" Janet's voice lowered as she came closer. "Please."

Her pleading eventually got the better of Courtney. "What do you have to say Janet? Because I don't really want to talk right now. All I really want to do is sit in a corner with my stuffed rabbit and wonder what I did to deserve being stabbed in the back like this by my best friend."

Janet sighed. "Court please, I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Then what was meant to happen? I'd suddenly forget everything he did and we'd go back to how it was before he left us to perform with Ta-Da? All happy and forgotten?" Janet's head sunk and Courtney realised she hadn't really thought this through. "I just have one question Janet. Why? Why him?"

"I don't know, it just kinda happened." Janet shrugged. "I didn't think, I'm sorry. But please, we can work through this right? You don't have to leave Spectacular!"

"I can't perform with him Janet, I won't."

"Well, then, maybe…" Janet shuffled nervously, dropping eye contact. "Maybe you could stay and just let me sing lead female soloist?" She looked up with a look like she expected Courtney to slap her and walk away. "I mean, I know I'm not as good as you but…"

Courtney cut her off. "Are you kidding? Janet, your voice is amazing and I'm sorry we never found out before." Janet gave a shy smile and Courtney knew what she had to do. "You really want me to stay?"

"Court, it won't be the same without you. Plus I don't want to do it without you. You're my best friend Court, have been since we were six. I signed up to Spectacular! because you did. If you leave, I'm leaving too."

Courtney smiled. "Okay, okay, enough dramatic speeches, you're going to make me teary." Janet grinned then, before Courtney could say anything else, Janet was hugging her. She hugged her friend back. "I guess I'm staying then?"

Janet grinned as she pulled away. "Thank you. And I promise to side with you in any arguments."

But Courtney shook her head. "No favourites Janet. If you think I'm wrong, tell me, okay?" Janet nodded with a grin. Courtney sighed. "But you'll have to go a few days without me."

Janet frowned. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong. My grandfather is retiring and we're headed to Portland for five days for his big retirement do. I told you this three weeks ago," she tapped her friend's head. "You have the memory of a goldfish sometimes."

"What did you say?"

The friends laughed before Courtney turned serious, glancing back at the auditorium. "You really like Royce?" Janet looked guilty again. "No, I want to know what you see that nobody before you has."

Janet shrugged with a smile. "I don't know, just little things. Like he remembers what nights I have to cook and comes with dinner prepared, has these insanely long and complex conversations with my dad that he loves and I don't understand at all. Publishing stuff I think. He just says and does the right things when they need to be done."

"He has a lot of charm." Courtney muttered, failing to hide the disgust in her voice.

"But that's not it. It's genuine, I can tell." Janet read Courtney's look correctly. "I know I'm probably being naïve, stupid even, but I really do believe him. I know the things you said about him are there, somewhere, but he doesn't show them. He shows a side of him that I don't think anyone else sees."

Courtney was taken in by the faith and honesty in Janet's tone and smiled. "You really like him." Janet shrugged. "You do, admit it."

Janet chuckled nervously. "Yeah, I do."

Courtney nodded. "Okay." Janet glanced up at her. "If you tell me that underneath all that arrogant is a human being, I'll believe you. But he hurts you Janet, if he's playing on your sweet faith in humanity…" she slammed her fist in her open palm, "I'll crush him like a bug."

"Only if I don't first!" Janet laughed. Courtney grinned and dropped her arm around her friend's shoulder. Janet glanced at her. "So, the song for Kentucky?"

Courtney frowned. "What makes you think I've already thought of a song?" Janet simply raised an eyebrow. "Fine, I have, but really it's been costume. Now, how do you feel about plaid?" Janet feigned being sick. "Really? I thought it sounded like a good idea."

"Okay Court, whatever you think." Then, with a grin, the friends strode from the hall and out into the afternoon sunshine.

*

"Royce, you have a visitor." His mother's voice hit Royce's ears as he pushed open the front door and stepped inside his house. His thoughts stuck on the day's events, he didn't hear her at first. He was caught up in the reality that he was in charge of Spectacular!, a job he hadn't had exclusively before. Last time he and Courtney had been the unspoken leaders of Spectacular! despite not being the eldest in the jazz choir. Now he owned the team, something he'd wanted since he'd joined.

Well, in reality he wasn't sole leader, it went unsaid that Janet would help. Janet. He frowned at the reality of them. Janet and Royce. It even sounded weird. She was so unlike anyone he'd ever known, so unlike all his previous girlfriends, but there was something about her that drew him in. Something that he'd never thought to look for in a girl before. She was sweet, naïve, caring and in no way keen to be in control. She was the exact opposite of…

"Tammi?" Royce frowned at the figure standing before him in the sitting room. She gave a bright smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. Her smiles never reached her eyes. "What do you want? I told you to leave me alone."

Tammi smiled. "I heard you had good news. You regained control of Spectacular!"

Royce narrowed his eyes. "How do you know this?" He dumped his bag at the foot of the lounge and motioned for her to follow him back outside. She did so slowly.

"It's my job to know. To keep tabs on the competition… if you could call them that." Tammi's airs and graces didn't deter Royce from the point at hand. He was used to it. He'd endured a lot from Tammi, even a stage where she spoke in the third person, so none of it put him off. "My point is, last time I was here you didn't let me speak, make my peace."

"You don't make peace Tammi, you specialise in war." Royce took a seat on the front steps and Tammi followed suit, crossing her legs lightly as she swivelled to face him.

She ignored his jibe. "I'm only giving you this opportunity because you're clearly so desperate to perform that you've joined that thing they call a show choir run by Courtney Lane," she spoke the name with a sickened look on her face and fluttering eyelids, more like she'd just eaten something disgusting than said the name of a girl she barely knew, "plus Royce," she gave a sickening smile and touched his arm, "you are still the best male soloist in show choir history. Ta-Da really are one of the best jazz choirs in show choir history. It's not rocket surgery Royce."

He ignored the mixed anecdotes of 'rocket science' and 'brain surgery' and skipped to the question. "You're asking me to return to Ta-Da?" She gave a curt nod. "Let me guess, none of the tachies shaped up?"

"Tammi Dyson does not work with inferior products." She breathed in deeply through the nose like she was on the verge of gagging, the sheer memory of auditions overwhelming her. Then she gave that sickly-sweet smile again. "This is a good thing for you."

"You have got to be kidding."

"I know, who'd have thought you'd get a second chance?"

"No, I mean, you've got to be kidding if you think I would return after everything. You're insane Tammi. Clinically insane. You're a narcissistic, obsessive-compulsive tyrant who would sell her own grandmother for 15 seconds of fame." Tammi didn't look shocked, just giving him a blank look that read 'and your point is?'. "I wouldn't return to Ta-Da if you offered me every trophy for the next two years and creative control."

Tammi chuckled. "Creative control? Well, we'll see, but as for the trophies? Done." She held out a hand expecting him to shake it.

He just stared at it incredulously before pushing himself to his feet. "Not going to happen Tammi. Not in this lifetime."

Tammi nodded. "Alright, well, when you get sick of playing games with that rag-tag bunch of musically-challenged misfits and remember what kind of performing school three AFJC Nationals titles could get you, then give me a call. I'll be waiting." Then, hopping gracefully to her feet, Tammi left his property with the usual bounce in her step, confidence in her stride. Royce cursed her silently before pushing open the front door of his house and stepping back inside, fishing into his pocket for his phone and Janet's phone number.

-

_Next chapter; _Royce brings to the fore a new song for Kentucky. Courtney returns from Portland but will she return to Spectacular! like she says? And who returns to strike up more trouble for Royce?


	5. Part 5: Disappear

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Spectacular! THAT is property of Nickelodeon.

**A/N: **Song lyrics in _italics. _Lyrics are from 'Disappear' by The Gabe Dixon Band. This chapter born from the final episode EVER of one of my favourite TV series _All Saints_. There will never be another medical drama like it. May it rest in TV history! Lol, I just did a eulogy to a TV show.

Note: Insufficiently Spectacular! now has a trailer. Watch it on the Youtube at the extension /watch?v=JNUkv2dSEQE

-

Insufficiently Spectacular!

-

**Summary: **Royce bargains his way back into Spectacular!, but is the backstabber really in for the long haul, or is he playing games? (Love Square - Janet/Royce/Courtney/Nikko)

_Previously: _Janet was able to convince Courtney to stay in Spectacular! then confessed to have fallen heavily for the ex-Ta-Da superstar, and Tammi made Royce an offer to return to Ta-Da, no questions asked…

-

_A week later…_

"Alright, voice rehearsals. Now, these were always my le…" Royce stopped halfway into the music room, having spotted the brunette ushering Spectacular!'s tachies into ordered lines. "Courtney?"

"Afternoon." The pep stayed in her tone, but her eyes told a different story – this was still her show choir.

"I, uh, thought you were in Portland?"

Courtney smiled coldly. "Well, obviously I'm not anymore. Now, if you don't mind, we were about to practice."

Royce frowned softly. "I planned to put the structure down for today and work on a new song." He waved Lara forward with one finger and the bubbly blonde bounded up and took a seat at the piano. "Lara and I have been rehearsing it. I figured the tachies might want to learn the backing vocals. Who knows? It might be perfect for Kentucky?"

Courtney frowned. "In Spectacular! we cover the basics first."

"Well in Ta-Da we worked through songs until we found the right one." Royce countered.

"Well, that may be good enough for Ta-Da, but we're Spectacular! and we do things our way." Courtney was determined, but Royce wasn't letting go of control just yet.

"Well it wasn't only good enough for Ta-Da, it was also good enough for Nationals." A bizarre hush fell over the tachies as their eyes darted between the two soloists, neither keen to intervene nor side with either of them. But they were saved when the door behind Courtney opened and a beaming Janet bounced in.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. What have I missed?"

Courtney plastered a smile to her face. "Not much." She thumbed back at Royce. "Royce and Lara have been working on a new song, they were just about to show us the ropes."

"Yeah?" Janet grinned between the two, oblivious to the lingering anger between them, before her eyes stopped on Royce. "You didn't tell me you had a new song?" He shrugged. "So, are we going to hear it or not?"

Royce glanced at Courtney who mutely stepped into line with the tachies beside Robin. Royce took that as his cue to go ahead. "Sure, but only if you'll sing it with me." He handed Janet a sheet of paper with the lyrics typed upon it. She just smiled and nodded. Royce motioned to Lara who started playing. Janet grinned at Courtney, the brunette smiling back half-heartedly then allowing it to drop as Janet looked away. Royce finally began to sing, Janet reading the words off the paper in front of her as he did. "_There's no time for a warning, we've got to make our move. We can't wait until morning, we'll use the light of the moon_."

He motioned for Janet to sing and she read off the words, unsure of the beat but making it up as she went along. "_We've got love on our side, we're one step ahead_." She grinned as Royce motioned for her to continue. "_There's no time for lies, there's no time for regrets_."

"_Holding on to love, we can't give in cos right or wrong we'll hear the angels' song and lose our fear. And we'll disappear, yeah we'll disappear_." Courtney watched on with a frown as they both sang the chorus. Too caught up in death staring Royce, she didn't notice the figure in the doorway watching her until he spoke.

"Keep frowning like that and you'll get wrinkles."

Everyone looked up and Lara stopped playing. It was Janet that spoke first, known for putting her first thought into words despite it being blatantly obvious to all in the room. "Nikko! You're here?"

Courtney smiled and went to him, allowing him to give her a hug. "First, I will never get wrinkles." She motioned to her a face with a faux-smug look. Nikko just snickered. "Second, what are you doing here?"

"Listening to you lot. What are you singing?"

"Royce found a new song for us." Janet said quickly, the excitement at a new performance failing to be contained.

Nikko looked at Royce like he'd only just seen him. "Du Luc."

"Alexander," Royce returned with the same amount of distaste in his tone. "If you don't mind, we're in vocal rehearsal at the moment."

"I heard the song and in all honesty, if you really think that will do then you're kidding. That's only good enough for putting to rest people with sleep deprivation." He started to snore loudly as Courtney and many of the tachies laughed. Even Janet cracked a smile, a look that was lost when Royce frowned heavily.

"I think it will do."

"Yeah, does everyone else?" Most of Spectacular! avoided eye contact as Royce's gaze moved across their faces. "Tell you what, give me a chance to spice this up a bit then we'll give the tachies a vote." Royce made to respond but Nikko cut him off. "Unless you don't trust their judgement? Which would be strange because from what I've heard it was their judgement that allowed you into Spectacular! in the first place."

"Go right ahead Alexander."

Nikko gave a gracious smile as he directed Zach to the drum kit. "Give me a beat." He started up a slow one. "Bit faster." Nikko nodded along to it. "Perfect. Now, Lara, from the top please?" Lara grinned and did what she was told as Nikko led Courtney to the centre of the room. Janet stepped back into line next to Royce who instinctively took her hand, his one ally in all of this. She just smiled at him, but was quickly caught up in Nikko's singing. "_I'll kiss your lips when you're dreaming. I'll keep a watch when you sleep_." He spun Courtney who grinned back at him. "_And I won't stop believing, when time makes me weak_."

Janet pushed her sheet of lyrics into Courtney's hand and she took the coda. "_We've got love on our side, we're one step ahead_. _There's no time for lies, there's no time for regrets._"

"_Holding on to love, we can't give in cos,_" Janet and Nikko joined in,"_right or wrong we'll hear the angels' song and lose our fear. And we'll disappear, yeah we'll disappear_."

Royce suddenly interrupted, motioning for Zach to stop. "_Falling slow, far from view. I'll follow. I'll find you_…"

As the piano picked up, Zach started again. Nikko started as well. "_Holding on to love, we can't give in cos_," this time it was Courtney and Janet who joined in, "_right or wrong we'll hear the angels' song and lose our fear_." Janet nudged Royce and he joined in. "_And we'll disappear, yeah we'll disappear_."

"_Oooohhhh_," Janet sang loudly as Courtney turned to the tachies, leading them in a 'ooh, oh, oh' sing-a-long.

"_We just disappear, yeah we disappear, ooh_." Royce finished up as Zach's drumming quietened and the piano slowed to a stop. The tachies clapped and Janet gave a loud 'woo!' as the song finished.

"So, how did that sound?" Nikko asked. "Think we have an entry song now?"

Royce shrugged. "We'll see. I have some other songs in mind. Maybe it's best we look at all of them before we decide on the best one."

"But Royce, I think this one is the best one. Four lead soloists, that would be new." Courtney smiled coldly.

"I thought you couldn't make it." Royce directed his question at Nikko.

"If I can't, Casp can sing the part. He's more suited to it than me anyway." Nikko slapped Caspian on the back and the tachy grinned. "What do you guys say?" The tachies cheered. "I think that's a resounding 'yes', don't you?"

"We'll muse on it. Anyway, I have stuff to do, so if we're done." Royce barely made an effort to wait for a response before stalking from the room. Janet gave Courtney and Nikko a 'sorry' frown before rushing after him.

"Royce! Come on, that was awesome. We sounded amazing." She grabbed his arm and tried to stop him with a compliment. "You sounded… I don't think there's even a word for it." But he shook her hold off and her smile dropped. "Royce?"

"I'll talk to you later." He walked off, leaving a confused Janet behind. As soon as he got out of earshot he pulled his phone from his pocket and dialled a number he was ashamed to realise he still knew. She answered straightaway. "We need to talk. My place, twenty-five minutes." Then he hung up. Stealing a glance back at the music room, Janet having now left the hall and returned to her friends, Royce shoved his hands in his pockets and walked from the school.

-

_Next chapter: _Will Royce accept Tammi's offer? And what else does the offer entail? Have Spectacular! found their winning song? And what does Nikko see that could split Spectacular! apart before they've even started?


	6. Part 6: Visitors

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Spectacular! then it would have a sequel… this! Therefore, I do not.

**A/N: **Check out the trailer at Youtube and share the love with anyone you know. Come on, let's make Spectacular! big again! The extension is… v=JNUkv2dSEQE

We're past the halfway mark now with only a few more revelations, a confession and some Kentucky performances to come. So brace yourself because here comes that Spectacular! drama we all love…

-

Insufficiently Spectacular!

-

**Summary: **Royce bargains his way back into Spectacular!, but is the backstabber really in for the long haul, or is he playing games?

_Previously: _Courtney returned to Spectacular!, Royce took back control however with a new song. Nikko made a triumphant comeback souring Royce's plans and so the scorned soloist gave his oldest ally Tammi Dyson a call – they needed to talk…

-

"I knew you'd ring." Tammi was seated on his doorstep when Royce returned home that afternoon. She was leaning on the front banister, one leg curled over the other and her school backpack dumped on the bottom step. "So, how can I help?"

"What do you want from me Tammi?"

Tammi gave a wide, Cheshire Cat-style smile. "You called me Royce, not the other way around."

"You want me back in Ta-Da?" She nodded. "Fine, what's the catch then?"

"Catch? Royce, I'm hurt…"

But Royce cut over her. "What's the catch Tammi, spit it out."

"You can't leave Spectacular! Well, not yet anyway."

Royce frowned and stared at the wily brunette. He couldn't understand why she'd want him to stay with Spectacular! when it was clear that poaching him (again) was insult enough. Seemingly she had a plan to add injury as well. "Why not?"

Tammi smiled. "I want to bring Spectacular! down from the inside. They proved at Nationals that a little thing like losing their lead male soloist won't kill them. If anything, it makes them stronger. Like the broomsticks in Fantasia. So we're going to lull them into a false sense of hope." She stopped. "I don't plan to explain this to you here. If you'll invite me inside I'm sure we can talk this over better, out of the eyes of nosey neighbours."

Royce frowned. "You're assuming I agree to your offer."

Tammi just laughed as she stood. "Oh Royce," her tone flippant and dismissive, "you agreed when you called me."

*

"What's going to happen with Canada then?" Courtney asked as practice finished up. The rest of Spectacular! had headed home, excited about possibly singing 'Disappear' for Kentucky, and the couple were left alone in the school music room. It had been ten minutes before Courtney finally brought it up. "Is there any chance?"

Nikko shook his head. "No, we have a gig that night." Courtney's face fell. "But don't tell Royce Du Luc that."

"If I can help it, hopefully the only words I'll ever have to say to Royce are 'no' and 'we're doing it my way'." Nikko laughed and Courtney gave a small smile before it fell and she let out a sigh. "I want the old Spectacular! back. The Herringbone-rocking, slight in-fighting Spectacular!" Nikko smiled and gave her a hug. "Thank you but you need to leave now." Nikko gave her a sideways look but Courtney just motioned to his watch. "You have practice at four."

Nikko jumped up as soon as he realised he was late for practice. "See how useless I am without you?" Then, dropping a quick kiss on his girlfriend's head, Nikko dashed from the room. Courtney just sighed and looked back at the floor.

*

"I have two conditions."

Tammi glanced up from the glass of cola with her smile disappearing quickly. "Fine; name them."

Royce shuffled in his seat. Despite being late into the summer, the weather was still far too warm for sitting inside on leather armchairs, but Tammi had been determined to keep out of sight and mind of anyone walking past. "1 – 50% control of Ta-Da." Tammi's blank look became a frown. "The last thing I need is you kicking me out again. You name me co-captain of Ta-Da or deal's off."

"Okay, co-captain, but you're still doing my songs and my dances." Royce shrugged, not really caring as long as he had the stability of co-captaincy. "Deal. Your second demand?"

"I'm not breaking up with Janet."

This time Tammi put down her glass. "Royce, you can't be serious. We're going to bring down her precious little musical malady from underneath her. You can't seriously expect to keep this pretend up." He shrugged and Tammi narrowed her eyes. "It is pretend right? You're just using her to get back into Spectacular!" Royce was quiet. "Okay, whatever, fine… keep your pathetic little pretence going. But you can't be both friend and executioner Royce so I suggest you make your choice soon." Then, with her smile returned, Tammi pushed herself out of her seat. "I'm off. I will be in contact of course."

Royce followed her to the door. "What do you want me to do for now?"

Tammi just tapped him on the cheek as she pulled open the front door, reshouldering her school bag. "Just be your usual charming self Royce." Then, with a wink, she turned and strode from the house and back out onto the street. Neither of them noticed Nikko watching with a frown from the other side of the road.

*

When Nikko had called and told Courtney that he had to meet her on, of all places Royce's street, Courtney had become immediately suspicious. Had they come across each other and started fighting again? If so, should she come prepared with 911 on standby? So when she rocked up a few minutes later to find Nikko watching Royce's house whilst leaning on a tree across the road, she was more confused than ever before.

"Why are we here?"

"Royce just had a visitor." He glanced sideways at Courtney and she frowned. "Tammi Dyson."

Courtney gaped, the reaction Nikko had expected, then growled. "I'll kill him."

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but, maybe we should just let him explain."

Courtney raised a solitary eyebrow. "Who are you and what have you done with Nikko Alexander?" Nikko gave a small snort before stopping as he realised Courtney had fished her cell from her pocket.

"What are you doing?"

"Ringing Janet, she needs to know this." But Nikko just grabbed the phone and put it out of her grasp. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Stopping you hurting Janet unnecessarily." He put her phone in his own pocket. "Now, you and I are going to go over there and get an explanation okay?" Courtney stayed silent, not amused with losing control of the situation. "If the excuse is pathetic then you can ring Janet whilst I kill him. Okay?" Courtney gave a silent shrug as she frowned back at the house. "Okay."

Royce hadn't expected to open his front door and find Nikko and Courtney staring him down. "Hey." He failed to hide the wary tone in his voice.

"Hey yourself… how's Tammi Dyson?" Courtney also failed to hide her tone, but instead of wariness it was anger.

Nikko explained. "I saw Tammi leave your house a few minutes ago. What's going on Royce? If you hurt Janet I'l…"

Royce held up two hands and tried to explain. "I wouldn't, it's not like…" he sighed. "Tammi wants me back in Ta-Da. From what I can tell she'll do anything to get what she wants." The pair seemed to appreciate that and their frowns lessened. "She wants me to sabotage our performance at Kentucky, just for the fun of it I think."

"So, what does she want you to do?"

Royce shrugged. "Sing bad, miss dance steps on purpose. I'm not sure, she started talking and I sent her away."

"Why did you let her inside in the first place?" Courtney asked, the crease between her eyebrows increasing as she frowned deeper. "You know she's trouble."

"Because she's Tammi Dyson and if you don't give her at least five minutes of your time she'll make you pay." Royce's expression softened. "I'm not betraying Spectacular! I won't do that to Janet." Courtney glanced at Nikko but he was too busy studying Royce's eyes to figure out if he was lying or not. "Look, I didn't tell Tammi anything about our performance, our song or anything. She doesn't know anything and she's not going to find out anything from me, I promise."

The pair seemed to accept that, but with small frowns still evident. "If you see her again?" Nikko asked.

"I'll ignore her, insult her or push her into a lake."

"And you'll tell Janet about this?" Courtney asked this time.

"I'll tell her about it the first chance I get. I promise."

They nodded. "Fine." Nikko then looked at his watch. "I have to go, I'm half-an-hour late for practice." He smiled at Courtney then jogged off.

Courtney just fixed another frown on Royce. "I'll be keeping an eye on you Du Luc, just remember that." Then, turning on her heel, Courtney stalked down his front driveway and out of sight. Letting out a small sigh of relief, Royce stepped back inside his house.

-

_Next chapter; _The hard-working gang take a break from rehearsals and go to the Columbus Day fair. What surprise news awaits them and will Royce admit the truth to Janet now that Courtney and Nikko have found out who he's in contact with?


	7. Part 7: Eight Plays A Week

**Disclaimer: **Spectacular! does not belong to me… however spectacular that would be if it were…

**A/N: **Song lyrics in _italics_. Song 'Eight Days a Week' by The Beatles with minor Ta-Da lyrics changes.

-

Insufficiently Spectacular!

-

**Summary: **Royce bargains his way back into Spectacular!, but is the backstabber really in for the long haul, or is he playing games? (Love Square - Janet/Royce/Courtney/Nikko)

_Previously: _Tammi admitted she needed Royce back in Ta-Da if they could even think about winning Nationals again, but first he had to help her take Spectacular! out of Kentucky. Nikko saw Tammi leaving Royce's house and talked to Courtney, but Royce was able to convince the couple he wasn't in cohorts with her. They didn't believe him, but decided to let him tell Janet himself…

-

_Two weeks until Kentucky…_

Weeks of hard practice followed, the team finally putting their vote for the Kentucky performance behind Janet's find of an 80s power ballad by Arthur Road, a song called 'The Biggest Mistake'. She'd chosen it for vote after Courtney and Nikko had insisted they do Disappear and Royce had assured them if they insisted on he'd walk, so playing go between Janet found The Biggest Mistake and peace was momentarily resumed. Now, many practices later, they were petitioning for only one thing – a break.

The first Thursday of October, Courtney came to the music room's vocal practices with just that. "We're taking a Spectacular!" she included hand gestures and all as she said it, "break from all our hard work." She withdrew, with a flourish, a poster. "Seen these?"

"Columbus Day Fair? Yeah, sure, they're everywhere." Caspian took the poster from her hand, analysed it, and then passed it on.

"So, we're going?" Gigi asked, grinning at Zach who was sitting next to her.

Courtney nodded and the rest cheered, but Courtney quickly brought them all back down to earth. "We're watching two showchoir performances, one we'll need to pay close attention to because Sparkle City will be attending Kentucky as the Washington representatives." They all groaned. 'Pay close attention' meant they all had to go to the fair, watch the performances, then promptly head home where Courtney would then list, likely in some sort of alphabetical order, just where Sparkle City flourished and Spectacular! failed.

"Can't we just have a normal day off Court? We've been working our butts off!" Janet protested on everyone's behalf.

But Courtney was having none of it. "This is important guys. Kentucky is in three weeks! Don't you want to shine?" The rest gave a few mumbles of 'yeah' and 'sure' and 'guess so'. Courtney's frown deepened. "I said, don't you want to shine?" There were a few more upbeat answers then, and Tajid clapped, but it wasn't exactly rousing. "We'll work on that."

"Wait, you said two?" Royce asked, frowning up at her from a seat on the piano bench. "Who else is performing at Columbus?"

Courtney swallowed deeply before she said their name. "Ta-Da." Most of the others groaned, only Courtney and Royce staying silent. "But come on guys, they don't scare us because we're going to Kentucky and we can show them, and the world, what we can do when we get there." Still no raucous applause.

Janet stood and patted Courtney's shoulder sympathetically. "Give up the pep talks Court, they don't seem to be working." Then, motioning for the others to stand, they launched back into vocal practice, trying to forget that Ta-Da still existed.

-

"Ladies and gentlemen, that was the Horsham College Pipe Band." The MC grinned as the crowd clapped. Amongst them stood Courtney, Janet and Royce, the only members of Spectacular! who had stuck around following the news Sparkle City would not be performing that day. "And our final performance for the afternoon comes from two-time Nationals winners of the AFJC Championships. I welcome to the stage – Ta-Da!" He waved the group on and backed away.

Tammi stepped onto the stage on a sparkly blue sequined dress, the other members of Ta-Da around her in matching costumes. Theirs, however, were nowhere near as bright as hers. But then that was a'given. She was Tammi Dyson. No one outshone Tammi Dyson. The song started and Royce actually groaned. Janet grinned. "What?"

"Another safe song choice. The Beatles, really?"

Janet snickered. "I guess you don't miss it then?"

"Dancing like a robot? Listening to the same type of song performance after performance? No, not one bit."

"_Ooh I need your love babe, I guess you know it's true_." As Tammi sashayed down the stairs, the troupe around her clicked and clapped along to the beat. It was boring to watch. Very boring. "_Hope you need my love babe, just like I need you. Hold me, love me, hold me, love me. I ain't got nothing but love baby, eight days a week_."

"Do you really want to watch this?"

Janet laughed at Royce's question. "Is that a trick question? Of course I don't."

"Awesome, because I need cotton candy right now."

Janet tapped Courtney on the shoulder. "We're getting supplies. Do you want anything?"

"Earplugs?" Courtney smiled. Janet grinned and followed Royce through the crowd.

"So was it really that repetitive?"

Royce nodded. "You saw our performances. Every song we did was a bad 60s-style ballad. After a while it, mixed with Tammi's dull dance moves, became as painful as pulling teeth."

Janet laughed. "Then why did you join?"

"Because I wanted to win. It was all about winning Nationals."

"Is it still all about winning?" Janet asked, accepting the stick of pink fluff off him as he paid.

He shrugged. "I guess. But only because Spectacular! deserves one. Especially after the Nationals performance. That was insane."

Janet laughed. "Yeah, but fun." She studied his expression as he looked back at the still performing Tammi. "You don't miss anything about Ta-Da?" It was obvious from her tone that she was asking less about the group and more about his relationship with Tammi.

He played along. "Oh, a few things." Janet frowned before he smiled back at her. "But one of them certainly isn't Tammi." With a grin, Janet followed him back at Courtney's side just as Ta-Da finished up.

"... _just know I need your love boy, eight days a week. Eight days a week. Eight days a week_." Tammi grinned out to the audience as she stood like a flower in a mass of crouched figures, spreading her arms to the sky. The crowd burst into applause and the Spectacular! trio clapped along half-heartedly with them. Stepping forward as the MC made to speak again, Tammi snatched the microphone from him. "Thank you everyone. Before we go, Ta-Da have some wonderful news. Despite rumours otherwise, I can now confirm that Ta-Da will be performing at the Kentucky Championships in a fortnight."

"What?" Courtney and Janet both said at the same time, glancing at each other with horrified expressions. They'd been assured their cross-town rivals had missed the cut.

Tammi smiled at the fresh round of applause. "I hope to see you all there cheering us on." Then, with a friendly wave, she left the stage.

Janet just sighed. "Fantastic."

"How did they make it in?"

"The organisers contacted us." Tammi's voice from behind them made them all turn quickly. She assessed them, stopping on Royce. "I heard you'd rejoined this bunch of misfits but I didn't actually believe I'd see it."

"What do you mean 'contacted' you Tammi?" Royce frowned, ignoring the insult.

"They called and told us we had to come. Said they couldn't imagine doing the Kentucky Championships without us. Isn't that sweet?" She gave her cold, tinkling laugh. "I can't picture that ever happening to Spectacular!"

"We won a Wild Card, which means they wanted us there too." Janet pointed out, frowning up at the slightly taller brunette.

"Which will be the only thing you win..." then, giving them a four-fingered wave, she turned and strode away.

"I really don't like her." Janet muttered, her nose crinkling up as she watched the Ta-Da leader walk away.

"You'll show her at the Championships Janet." Courtney smiled, putting her hand on her best friend's arm. "Then we'll see how smug she is." Then, stealing a piece of Janet's cotton candy, the friends walked away. Royce watched all three of the girls go before sighing and leaving the crowd and stage behind.

-

"So Dyson, what's the real story?" It had taken an hour, but eventually Courtney managed to corner Tammi in a quiet part of the fairground.

Tammi just grinned. "As usual I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Kentucky, how did you manage to get in?"

"I guess no one told you what happened to Sparkle City then?" Courtney frowned and Tammi continued. "They all came down with a severe bout of food poisoning. Haven't been able to practice for the last two weeks, such a shame." Courtney suddenly had no doubt Tammi had something to do with this sudden sickness. "The Kentucky organisers were so sad, thought maybe Washington wouldn't have a _real_ representative." Courtney scowled but Tammi ignored it. "Thankfully we stepped in at the last minute to take their place. How lucky we've been practicing a routine just in case."

Courtney shook her head. "You're despicable."

"And Sparkle City made a mistake by trusting us." A cold smile washed over the Ta-Da girl's face. "You could say it was _the biggest mistake_ they ever made."

Courtney's frown dropped as she realized exactly what Tammi had just said. "Excuse me."

"I said, 'the biggest mistake' was trusting a Ta-Da." She grinned. "That's all I'm saying." Then, with a grin, she sauntered off. Courtney just scowled.

-

_Next chapter; _Now convinced that Royce and Tammi are up to something, Courtney has Tammi followed. What will Nikko uncover that will blow apart Janet and Royce's relationship? And what happens when Janet finds out? Will Spectacular! even make it to Kentucky?


	8. Part 8: Didn't Say No

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Spectacular!

**A/N: **We're nearing the end. Yes, it's true. So this chapter is entirely about Royce, whose character was the sole reason I wrote this piece. A large part of me wants to believe under all that arrogant is a human being… but then reality takes hold and thus this chapter was born… enjoy. Music by Taylor Swift.

On another note it now appears Tammin Sursok is joining Hannah Montana. Scary. You're twenty-six now Tammin, it's time to move on. Anyway, seems she's replacing Selena Gomez's 'Mikayla' as Hannah's new arch-nemesis. I don't know how I feel about that to be honest…

-

Insufficiently Spectacular!

-

**Summary: **Royce bargains his way back into Spectacular!, but is the backstabber really in for the long haul, or is he playing games? (Love Square - Janet/Royce/Courtney/Nikko)

_Previously: _The group took a break from rehearsals to attend the Columbus Day fair, a trip that ended with the revelation that Ta-Da were to join them at Kentucky's Championships. Then, as Royce and Janet played oblivious to her triumphant looks, Tammi dropped to Courtney something that made the Spectacular! certain Royce was double-crossing them – she knew their song.

-

It had been half an hour. Half an hour of sitting and waiting, feeling decidedly creepy but aware that if he didn't do it his girlfriend would kill him. Following Tammi's tip-off about knowledge of their song, Courtney had set Nikko to Royce-watching duty. Finally it seemed to pay off as Royce's silver Mercedes (complete with 'showboy' numberplate) pulled into the drive and from the passenger side stepped the unmistakeable figure of Tammi Dyson. She shot Royce a smile, which the boy returned uncomfortably, before striding off down the driveway and in the direction of her own place. Royce seemed to shake himself off a bit before heading inside, but Nikko didn't notice, already on the phone to Courtney.

-

"She saw him." It was the statement Janet opened the doorway to and she frowned at her best friend, a mix of confusion and amusement on her face. Courtney seemed to understand. "Nikko has been following Royce, trying to help me prove he's in cohorts with Ta-Da and he saw it – Royce coming home with Tammi Dyson."

Janet stepped aside to let her friend in, the amusement gone. "Wait a minute, you're telling me you had my boyfriend followed?" Courtney gave a quick nod. "No offence Court but that's kinda creepy."

"You're missing the point here Janet – Royce and Tammi, hanging out."

Janet shrugged. "Royce told me Tammi was giving him a hard time, he was probably amusing her, getting her off his chest with a few nice words."

Courtney sighed. "Oh yeah, so then how did Tammi know our song for Kentucky?"

Janet fished from the sideboard the half-finished milkshake she'd been drinking when Courtney arrived. "I don't know, it's Tammi Dyson, I wouldn't put 'rigging microphones around the school' past her."

"Call him and ask him." Janet shook her head but Courtney was insistent. "Do it. If he comes over and tells you about it, what he said and why he did it, then I'll believe you that he's changed. But I know people like him Janet and people like that don't."

"Will you lay off then?" Courtney nodded. "Fine." Grabbing her phone Janet dialled, smiling into the receiver as Royce picked up. "Hey, can you come by, I have something to ask." She met Courtney's eye. "Oh no, nothing drastic." She gave a small laugh. "Okay, see you then." She hung up. "He'll be here in five. If you want to stick with the creepy covert thing you can hide in the front bushes if you'd like." Courtney ignored the bait.

Five minutes later a car pulled into Janet's driveway and then reversed back out, parking in the street outside. Janet glanced at Courtney and the two of them stepped out onto the porch, meeting Royce as he started up the walk. He stopped at the sight of Courtney. "Hey, what's up?"

"Um, Courtney's been really creepy of late and had you followed." Royce frowned but didn't seem too surprised either by the brunette's actions. "She saw you with Tammi tonight."

"Yeah, she came looking for me, wants me back in Ta-Da, I told you this."

Janet smiled but Courtney wasn't done. "Where did you go?"

"The 24-Hour Pancake Place on Fifth. I was hungry. She spent most of the night glaring at other customers." Royce's responses were cool and calm, but too well rehearsed for Courtney's liking. She did, of course, have an Ace up her sleeve however, something she hadn't revealed to even Janet yet.

"Really, see there was a performance down at the community hall tonight, Ta-Da performed. Special performance, to help raise money for the Kentucky trip." Courtney smiled harder as Royce's calm expression became a pout. "Ah, just in time." She pointed behind Royce at the figure of Nikko walking up the drive. "What've you got babe?"

Nikko held up the poster. "Ta-Da performing at The Regional Center." He tapped the bottom. "Starring AFJC champions Tammi Dyson and Royce Du Luc." Nikko tutted. "If you wanted to be covert Royce, you did a crap job."

Janet spoke up. "You performed with Ta-Da?"

"No I didn't," his lies were so easy that even Courtney almost accepted them, but she knew better. "I went with Tammi to see them."

"Oh please. You forget that Ta-Da's website has video footage of every single performance this bunch of show ponies do." Courtney smiled cruelly. "Now, either you can tell us the truth, or we'll just wait until the video comes out."

Royce was quiet before he finally gave in. "I performed with Ta-Da tonight. I told them we were singing The Biggest Mistake."

Courtney grinned. "I knew it."

But Royce wasn't done, and it was the rest that even Courtney hadn't expected, and what made Janet gasp. "Tammi came to me a while ago, wanting me to betray Spectacular! again. At first I said no but then, when I seemed to lose creative control, I agreed." He held up a hand and started counting things off his fingers. "I was responsible for the lost costumes two months ago."

"We had to buy new ones! They were expensive!" Courtney shook her head. "You did that?"

Royce nodded. "I changed the timetables so we would have less rehearsal time. I taped the practices and gave the tapes to Tammi so she'd know our moves."

"Why?" Courtney fumed. "Because Tammi Dyson told you to?"

"I had to do it. Showchoir is my only chance to get a good college, a performing arts degree, I need to make a mark."

"And you couldn't have done that with Spectacular!?" Courtney asked. Royce just shook his head, looking at Janet who was still silent.

"Janet?"

She looked up slowly. "You lied to me," her voice was soft and the others had to strain to hear it. "All this time I've been defending you and you just kept lying to me." She shook her head resolutely. "We're done Royce."

"You're breaking up with me?"

"What did you expect Du Luc?" Nikko snapped, growling.

Royce frowned. "Janet, please, listen to me…" he took a step forward but Nikko stepped between them, cutting him off.

"Leave her the hell alone. You've done enough haven't you?" He raised a hand to hold Royce back and the shorter man swiped it away. With a step Nikko looked ready to move in for a fight but Courtney came between them, holding them both at arms length like she had not long ago.

As Nikko turned back to comfort Janet, Courtney stepped forward, barely an inch from his face with a snarl wiped across her expression. "You know you can use and abuse Spectacular! as often as you feel is necessary, none of that matters anymore, but to use Janet when the only thing she's ever been guilty of is being too nice?" Royce made to respond but Courtney shook her head. "You hurt my showchoir; so be it. You hurt me; I got through. But you hurt my best-friend and that's the last straw." With a clench of her fist, like she was fighting back the urge to cause him some serious damage, Courtney took a step back. "Now, leave!"

He didn't need to be told twice, stepping back so he could see Janet behind Courtney's enraged figure. She caught his eye for a second before returning her face to her hands. She was quickly wrapped in a tight embrace by Nikko who shot Royce a cold look scarily similar to his girlfriend's. With a few quick steps Royce retreated from the driveway. As he got the footpath beyond the property boundary he paused on the other side of the hedge, listening to the conversation happening behind him. Nikko was insistent that 'knocking some sense' into Royce would be the only answer, but Courtney seemed to be holding him back from violence with a few calming noises. It was Janet however who, despite the quietest, he heard the loudest. She was sniffing back tears and as he glanced behind him he saw her wipe her eyes and turn back towards her front door. Nikko and Courtney noticed and followed her in, the brunette girl assuring her best friend that everything would be fine, but she wasn't listening, just shaking away her tears. As they left his sight Royce sighed and glanced back towards his car then, popping the key fob and unlocking the vehicle, he started towards it.

*

"_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing, the smiles, the flowers, everything is gone. Yesterday I found out about you and even now just looking at you feels wrong_." A familiar voice floated softly through the doors of the music room as Royce walked past the next morning, not exactly looking for, but somehow subconsciously finding, his now ex. The night before had been a little bit restless, a billion thoughts running through his head. Not often did Royce Du Luc lose sleep over something like this, but now it seemed the whole business had broken down his handmade shell. He felt bad. It was a strange new emotion for him and he hated it. "_You should've said 'no', you should've gone home, you should've thought twice before you let it all go. You should've known the word of what you did with her would get back to me_." The tone gave a crack of emotion and whether it was arrogance or clarity, Royce suddenly knew Janet's words stung with the emotions she'd managed to hold back the night before. She was hurt. Let down, despondent and her normally lively spirit crushed. And it was all his fault.

Royce felt lower than a cockroach.

"_And I should've been there in the back of your mind. I shouldn't be asking myself why_." Royce pushed open the music room door just a tad, watching Janet (her back turned to him) as she sang. On the piano Robin tapped away at a few keys with her good hand, but most of the music was coming from the CD player in the middle of the room. "_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet. You should've said 'no' baby then you might still have me_."

Propping the door open with his foot, Royce watched as Janet's voice rose with each note, managing to hit even the most difficult high ones with precision. The girl had been born to sing. "_I can't resist, before you go tell me this, was it worth it? Was she worth this?_" Royce watched on, entranced. She couldn't just sing; it was the moves too. Every move she made, despite being minimal, captured the essence of the song. They weren't dramatic mimes like Tammi had been prone to, but small hand flickers and movements that brought your eyes to her and left them there. He'd noticed it first during the Nationals, the way such a small figure in the centre of a huge stage could draw all eyes to her. The voice, the moves and the huge smile constantly peppering her expression made Janet the kind of person it was hard to ignore. But the smile had gone now and as she turned mid-song to find him watching her, he noticed it replaced with a frown. "_No…_" Taking a deep breath she signalled for Robin to stop the CD before crossing her arms and staring him down. But the expression was lost by the redness of her eyes. It was hard to stare daggers when your eyes confessed you'd been crying not long before. "What are you doing here?"

Royce stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "We need to talk." He looked to Robin. "Privately if that's alright with you."

Janet put her hand on her friend's arm. "Stay, this won't take long." She crossed her arms again. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk. I want to apologize, tell you the truth." She rolled her hand, suggesting he continue, as she took a seat at the piano whilst Robin stood beside her protectively. "Tammi offered me a position back in Ta-Da as soon as she found out they were going to Kentucky."

"Which was when?"

"Four weeks ago." Janet heaved a sigh and looked away. "I told her I wasn't interested, but Tammi doesn't know the meaning of the word 'no'."

"So what was the plan then? You keep us thinking you're working with us, then at the last minute go perform with Ta-Da and leave us to our own devices?"

Royce shrugged. "Something like that."

Janet stood, disgusted. "You're pathetic."

"Wait, look, I'm not going to do it okay? I'm going to stick with Spectacular! I wasn't lying when I said you deserved a trophy. You do."

Janet just shook her head. "We don't need you Royce. We can't trust you. Courtney was right; some people never change."

"Courtney will be singing your parts. You can go back to Ta-Da." Robin clarified.

"You can't win without a lead male soloist…" he started but was cut off when Janet turned and glared at him.

"You don't get it do you? It's not about winning - I thought you knew that by now. It's about being with your friends, having fun and doing your best." She shrugged. "I'd rather lose than sing with you Royce, it's that simple." Then, with a frown, she walked from the room. Royce sat down at the piano with a sigh.

-

_Next chapter; _Spectacular! make it to Kentucky, minus their enigmatic male soloist who is spotted coercing with Ta-Da. Has Royce really deserted Spectacular! or will Janet gets what she's always wanted – proof that her gut instincts can prevail? And who will win? Ta-Da or Spectacular!?


End file.
